


The Duke

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, cute puppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Jack and reader go to the pet store and leave with more than they went for.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Duke

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has been a minute since I have added a fic. I have been busy and lazy lets be honest. I hope you enjoy this short little drabble I did.

“Don’t we need a new brush for Thunder?” Jack’s voice echoed down the aisle of the pet store.   
  
“Yes and we need to stop on the way home at the farmers market and get him some more carrots and apples,” you glance down the aisle before making your way down it to meet your husband. 

Jack and yourself had just recently married and were in the process of building up a whole farm of animals. You had lit up the day you came home and there was a gray and black speckled horse grazing in the field behind your ranch house. Today was shopping day for your newest member and you both were flying by the seat of your pants on supplies. You slowly made your way down isle after isle glancing at everything to be sure you didn’t need any of the items resting on the shelves. Jack pushed the buggy slowly behind you and would pipe up asking about this or that every now and then. 

You came out of an isle and happened to glance up toward the front of the store that you two had gotten closer to. There was a massive banner up and several different barks coming from set up kennels. The banner wore the letters for “adoption” bright and big definitely grabbing anyone’s attention. You glanced down at the different dogs that barked or played and your eyes landed right on a Golden Retriever puppy. You didn’t even say a thing as you started to walk to the kennel where it played with several different toys. 

“Hey should we get this thing for the hose to make it easier to...” Jack cut off his words when he went to glance at you and you were gone. 

His eyebrows knitted together and he pushed the buggy fully from the isle to see you bent down by the kennel, your fingers inside the holes and a puppy wiggling all over at your attention. Jack couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face watching you. 

“Would you like to hold him?” A volunteer spoke pulling you out the puppy trance you had found yourself in. 

“Oh please,” you spoke as you stood up and all too giddy walked to the front of the kennel. 

The volunteer reached for the small fluffy puppy before handing him off to you. He was so perfect and sweet. His fur was soft and golden and you wanted him so badly. You turned to find Jack there a lot closer than you expected him just watching you. He was smiling from ear to ear and walked up closer to let his fingers brush across the soft fur. 

“Jack I want him,” you threw on your best puppy dog eyes as you looked up at him. 

Jack’s eyes met yours and he shook his head before letting out a chuckle. 

“Well we can’t have a farm without a good dog,” your face broke into a splitting grin and your turned to the volunteer to let her know you would be taking him. 

“Oh thank you Jack!” You reaches up and kissed him softly the puppy tagging along with a lick to his cheek. 

“Anything for my girl. Now we need puppy supplies,” Jack declared before he turned his buggy around and headed off to the dog section. 

You two scanned isle and Jack got carried away with different treats, toys and so many other things that you were almost positive he was more excited that you were about the new member. You two discussed names and discussed names until finally you came to the conclusion of “Duke.” You had laughed slightly at Jack’s reasoning behind this name. 

“John Wayne was known as The Duke so it’s perfect!” He spoke excitingly when the little guy’s head popped up at the name. 

You laughed and shook your head as the two of you finally headed for checkout. When you got home you took Duke with you to help with Thunder, getting him use to his surroundings. You and Jack spent most of the evening outside with him playing and running around. As the night settled in you both feel into bed exhausted but content and right in the middle of you laid little Duke fast asleep, you and Jack soon following him.


End file.
